Single Point of LIght - reuploaded
by Celonhael
Summary: Sango's Return. Should be read just before Sleep
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please note this story was published once, but accidentally deleted. It has already happened in the storyline. It falls just before the story entitled "Sleep". I am sorry for this mixup :)

The day was a scorcher.  
Kagome awoke with a thudding headache, the kind that makes you feel sort of queasy, and she knew it was the heat. Already it seemed to press down on her, as if trying to squash her into the baked ground. The only other time she felt this way was when the air was thick and heavy, waiting for a thunderstorm to open up, to release it's burden of rain on the earth below. But she knew there was going to be no rain. The ground was still parched. The grass was drying up, turned yellow and brown, burnt by the sun.  
She sat up, pushing the one thin sheet off of her, looking around. Even after dark last night, the heat had been oppressive, and she wanted nothing more than one think sheet to cover herself. The shade of the tree she slept under offered no relief.  
Kagome looked around for her friends, but saw no sign of them. Miroku's bed was empty, and InuYasha had taken to his older ways lately, preferring to sleep sitting up, leaning back slightly against a tree. No blankets for him. Even DarkWind seemed to be gone.  
Standing up, she reached out for the Kageri in her mind, _~DarkWind?~_  
He answered her swiftly, _~Nushi. You are awake.~_  
There was a strange cast to his voice that she heard, and it put her on edge at once, _~DarkWind, what's wrong?~  
~Nothing, Nushi. Forgive me for leaving your side, but I thou-~  
~Never mind that, what's wrong? Your voice is funny.~_  
There was a mental pause, and the Kageri's voice came again, _~I am well, Nushi. Please, do not trouble yourself.~_  
Kagome shook her head impatiently, wanting to demand to know what was going on, but decided against it. The Kageri had been through too much lately. She still worried about him, not that he had been...injured.  
_Broken._  
_~Are the others with you?~  
~No, they are within the village. InuYasha-Warrior and Miroku-Mo...Miroku, are helping some villagers deepen their well. They hope to find more water.~_  
Kagome paused, listening to DarkWind's mental trip. Even the Kageri seemed unsure what to do or say around Miroku.  
_~So where are you, then?~  
~Just outside the village.~_  
Kagome gathered up a small bowl, facecloth, large bottle of water, and towel. They were trying to ration water, so they used just enough to wash in. Kagome was starting to wonder if she should take Miroku and InuYasha back to her world for a while. If nothing else, they could all take a shower, and get clean. There was no drought in her time.  
_~What are you doing out there?~_  
There was a mental pause.  
Kagome stopped walking, waiting for his answer. When none was forthcoming right away, she asked again.  
When the Kageri answered, his voice had a strange quality to it, _~I am speaking to Tristar.~_  
Kagome frowned, _~Tristar?~  
~Yes, Nushi. She is the one...the...woman, from the village. The one who used to be Kageri.~_  
Kagome blinked. Of course, the woman from the village of demonn, hanyou, and humans. DarkWind told her she had been a Kageri once. She had been called DawnStar. The one that DarkWind...held feelings for. Loved, maybe.  
Kagome shook her head, then spoke, _~DarkWind, for goodness' sake. Why are you sounding so secretive? You don't think I'd be upset you're talking to her, do you?~_  
A strange sensation came to her, channeled through DarkWind. He was Kagome's Kageri. Therefore, he was supposed to be loyal to her, and her only. Almost like a lover. _Nushi_, he called her. Beloved. As it was expected of him. He had explained to her, when they had first become bonded, that he often became his female master's lover. Now he was having feelings for another woman, and that was not supposed to happen. DarkWind was feeling guilty.  
Kagome mentally chuckled, _~Stay with her, you goose. Visit all day, I don't mind. You feel so strongly for her.~_  
DarkWind spoke back, unsure, uneasy, _~Nushi? You are certain? You are not angry?~  
~Of course not! Take all the time you need.~_  
A strong sensation of love towards her. Happiness, kindness, and love, _~Thank you, Nushi.~_  
Smiling, Kagome broke the link, and went to wash up for the day.  
As she washed, Kagome thought over what had happened to the Kageri. How he had been taken, somehow, by Naraku. And when DarkWind had refused to kill Miroku...had refused an order by his master...he had become Broken.  
How ill he had been. Literally wasting away before her eyes. Fading out, almost. She had finally, through InuYasha, managed to regain the link. Had taken him on again, as her Kageri. She remembered DarkWind's shocked face, when he had realized she still wanted him as her Kageri. How he had been unable to understand why she would want a broken weapon.  
_"You are not a tool to me!"_ she had yelled at him, desperate to hold onto him.  
When she had put the chain back onto her wrist, had re-bonded with him, how confused he had been.  
_"Kagome, you cannot keep me. I am Broken. I cannot stay."  
"You __**will**__ stay!"_ she had yelled back at him, _"That...that's an __**order**__, DarkWind! I'm __**commanding**__ you to stay! Do you hear me? __**You're staying here as my Kageri!"**__  
"You...you do not keep a Broken, Kagome."  
"Well I am! It's my choice!"  
"You...you are...__**choosing**__ to keep me, Kagome? Even though I am Broken?"  
"Yes."_  
Kagome towelled her face, thinking about Izumi, as well. What the other woman had told her.  
_"Will he be ok, Izumi?"  
"That depends on what you mean by __**ok**__, dear."  
"Well...will he stop being a...a Broken?"  
"That is something I do not know. Because, Kagome, there has __**never**__ been a Kageri that became Broken, that was re-bonded with someone."  
"What, never?"  
"Never. As you can see, the symbol that defines him, his Kageri symbol, is damaged. It is no longer complete. That marks him as a Broken. But he is rebonded with you. So...while I can not say for certain, I __**think**__ he will not get any worse. But having __**been**__ a Broken, he has lost a great amount of his powers. He will never be as strong, Kagome. You need to remember that."  
"I don't care. Even with only half his powers, he's still more powerful than anyone else."  
"That's not what I mean, dear. DarkWind is still bound to you. He will still want to serve you as before. He is going to try and do what he always did. You are going to have to make certain he does not injure himself. Or worse."_  
Kagome sighed as she dressed. It was so confusing. DarkWind was so handsome, so powerful, so strong. And he was so...attentive, and caring, and considerate. But was that just because she was his Master? It was hard not to get too caught up in that. It was easy to feel attracted to him, and she didn't want him to be to aware of it. Because if his duties to her included sensing she was physically attracted to him...he might feel he should act on it, for her.  
And that would open _such_ a huge can of worms.

She found InuYasha and Miroku talking to several older people in the village. They were clearly the leaders, and by their faces, the news they were hearing wasn't too good.  
Kagome approached her friends, trying not to stare too much as Miroku.  
Even now, after about three weeks had passed, Miroku looked so strange to her. Dressed in dark grey trousers and a short sleeved simple shirt, his hair loose from his ponytail to hang just past his ears, Miroku seemed like a stranger to her sometimes. It was also strange not seeing his staff nearby. And his face...  
Gone was the usual pleasant, happy look to Miroku's face. His face was marked now, by grief and loss. More serious than charming, now. His eyes dark and careful.  
Kirara perched on his shoulder, listening as the conversation continued.  
The small feline demon stayed glued to Miroku now. Both human and cat-demon felt the loss of the Demon Slayer, whose presence always seemed to be following them, just out of sight, somehow.  
The loss of Sango had hit them all, so very hard. But something seemed to have broken inside Miroku. He was determined to end this coming war, entirely by himself, if necessary. And because he felt he had failed Sango when she most needed him, because his terror at her dying had made him unable to offer her any spiritual comfort so that her journey into the next world would be easy...he had cast away his monk's robes.  
Kagome's heart gave a painful twinge as she watched him. Kagome had lost two friends that day, not one. For in a way, Miroku had died as well.  
"I'm sorry," she heard him speaking now, as she approached, "We've gone down as far as possible. There is very little water there. Is your spring so very low, then?"  
"Low enough," the old man said grimly, "Soon Tristar won't be able to call it up anymore. Our crops are starting to wither."  
"Count yourself lucky, old man," InuYasha said, voice a little harder than Kagome cared for, "Most villagers lost their crops weeks ago."  
The old man nodded, and sighed deeply, "Yes, we know."  
InuYasha turned his head from the old man, though as he did Kagome saw his face. It wasn't annoyance or irritation that cause the hanyou to turn, but frusteration and stress. He hated seeing the look on the faces of the old villagers as they were forced to face the hard truths.  
His eyes focused on her, and he turned, some of the hardness leaving his face, "You're up."  
"Yeah."  
Her friends turned to her, watching her face. InuYasha walked towards her, frowning, "Are you ok?"  
Kagome weakly smiled, and touched her head, "A bit of a headache. From the heat."  
Miroku nodded, "I have one as well."  
"You...weren't able to help them get any more water?"  
InuYasha shook his head, sliding his hands into his sleeves, "I dug down as far as I could, nothing. When I hit rock, I knew that was it."  
Kagome hid her surprise. InuYasha picked up a shovel and dug? She was pleasantly surprised.  
She shook her head, looking over at the gathered villagers. They were quiet, knowing this was bad news.  
"What should we do?" she asked, lowly, "Do we stay, or move on?"  
"I think we should move on," Miroku said lowly, "As much I would like to be able to help them in some way, we would just be more people using their water."  
They agreed.

As they were packing up, Kagome turned to her two friends, and spoke, "I was thinking...would you two like to come to my world for a while?"  
InuYasha and Miroku looked at her, confused.  
"Well...I mean...there's no drought in my time. It would be cooler, and you guys could get a shower or a bath if you wanted. Get the dust off, wash your hair, things like that. And I could get some food into you both. Food is getting a little slim around here now."  
InuYasha said nothing, glancing towards Miroku. The other man nodded, and spoke quietly, "We can't do anything here to help these people. There's no way we could bring back enough water from your world, Kagome, for an entire village. And..it would be nice to get cleaned up. I feel like I've got a year's dust on me."  
Kagome nodded, "All right, we'll head back to the-"  
"But I can't go, not yet."  
InuYasha and Kagome looked at him.  
Miroku gave them both a faint smile, "I need to go to Sango's village. Kohaku and the others haven't been told yet. And I would like to return her weapon to them."  
They had been carrying the Hiraikotsu with them, usually strapped to Kirara's back. It had been left behind when Izumi had taken Sango's body to the Celestial Palace. No one knew what to do with it, but they couldn't part with it, not yet.  
InuYasha stirred, "Are you...I mean...I can do it, if you'd rather."  
Kagome blinked at InuYasha.  
Miroku shook his head, "No InuYasha, but thank you. Kohaku and I became close when last I was there. I feel it's my duty to let him know of his sister's death. Besides..." he gently scratched Kirara's head, "I think Kirara might want to return to Kohaku now. I want to give her that option."  
"She's gotten very close to you." Kagome said gently. The small feline demon had taken to sleeping in Miroku's bedding, staying near at all times.  
"She has," Miroku smiled faintly, "and I will miss her. But she may want to become Kohaku's protector now. Either way, I know Sango would want me to offer Kirara the choice."  
Kagome nodded.  
InuYasha stirred slightly. He wasn't sure what to do. He had been planning on returning to the village himself, and tell Kohaku. Especially after Sango had approached him that night, telling him that both her and Kohaku wanted to add InuYasha to their family, have his name carved alongside theirs on their family wall. To offer him a permanent place he could call home. To know there was always a place waiting for him, a place of safety, quiet, and peace, if he ever needed it.  
he understood, though, Miroku's need to do this. Miroku was still carrying a great deal of guilt over Sango's death.  
"We can all go, if you want," the hanyou said lowly, surprising Kagome again.  
Miroku shook his head, "Thank you, but no. I...would rather do this myself."  
InuYasha nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's all he told you?" Izumi asked, "Nothing more?"  
"That's right," Kagura said, seated on a large boulder, "I could have pressed for more information, but Aratok said you wouldn't want the General threatened."  
"That's right, I don't," Izumi said, shaking her head. She turned to look out over the plains stretched out below. The two massive armies were still there, one on each end of the plain. Smoke from hundreds of cooking fires stretched high into the sky. There were no clouds, and the smoke was visible for miles.  
"Where are they getting the water for their horses?" Mikado asked.  
"Probably carried as much of it as they could while coming here," Kagura said, disgust in her voice, "Took it from whatever villages they passed through on the way."  
The small group overlooked the scene below. Aratok, the Takanato General stood, his massive wings folded behind him, watching Izumi silently, awaiting any new orders. Kagura sat perched on a boulder. Izumi and Mikado stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the two armies there. Lord Sesshomaru stood a little apart from them, also looking down at the armies. His face as impassive as ever, he was nontheless somewhat annoyed. He had offered to remove both armies from that plain, if the Lady Izumi had wanted, but she had refused his offer. And when he had decided to do it anyway, she had grown angry.  
What care he, if she was angry? He was not beholden to her. Yes, he had offered her his sword if she needed it. That did not mean she controlled him, or ordered him about.  
Izumi spoke, her eyes on the army below, "So that one is commanded by a General Hitsumura, and the other by a General Tomokanzu, both intent on taking as much land as possible. But it isn't land they are after. Neither will admit it, but it's water they are fighting for. Because of this drought."  
Kagura studied Izumi, "They were both distasteful and unpleasant. Arrogant. Treacherous. Both of them thought they could attack both Aratok and I, until we proved otherwise. Then they both decided to try and be civil. I suppose having some of your men blown across the plain - " she raised her hands to Izumi, "_unhurt_...made them reconsider who they were talking to."  
Kagura paused, then glanced at Aratok, "Of course, the Bird-man there helped. All he has to do is glower at someone."  
Aratok turned his startlingly pale eyes towards Kagura, and a faint smile appeared.  
Startled, Kagura blinked, looking away. A faint flush crept up her face.  
_The idiot was supposed to be insulted, not amused._  
She suddenly remembered being grabbed by Aratok, lifted into the air before she had known what was happening. Because the humans from the army had threatened.  
_I don't need __**him**__ to protect me. I've been looking after myself since I was created._  
Of course...no one had ever _offered_ to protect her before...  
Mikado spoke to Izumi, "So what are we going to do, Izumi? You and I can't get directly involved in this - it's affairs of humans. Kagura and Aratok, though powerful, can't take on two human armies at once - besides. Amaterasu wouldn't want either of them to. And Lord Sesshomaru," Mikado cocked a thumb towards the silent Demon Lord, "would rather just kill everyone down there and brush the dust from his hands. So what do we do?"  
Izumi gazed silently at the two armies, and gave a deep sigh, "I have no idea, Mikado."  
Mikado blinked.  
Izumi gave her a weak smile, "No. Not a clue. I have to talk to Mother Amaterasu about this. Please...keep everyone here from...running amok, dear?"  
Mikado blinked, then nodded. She turned, and watched as Izumi walked a little ways away from the others, seeking out a quiet place where she could commune with her Goddess.  
Kagura watched Izumi walk away, then turned to Mikado, "Is it just me, or does Izumi look a little pale? Is she ok?"  
Aratok turned, watching Mikado as well.  
Mikado sighed, kicking a stray pebble off the edge of the cliff, "No, she's not ok. She...yesterday she just lost ...a friend. It hit her hard."  
Aratok frowned, moving to stand beside Mikado, "A friend? Who?"  
Mikado eyed Aratok in silence for a second, "Ichi."  
Aratok frowned, trying to remember. After a second, he blinked, "Muzan? She is dead?"  
Mikado nodded, "She...came to Izumi, asking for forgiveness. I think...I think she was going to come back to Amaterasu."  
Aratok snorted, "Unlikely."  
Mikado spoke quietly, "It was Keimetsu that killed her, Aratok."  
Aratok blinked, shocked.  
Mikado looked away, her gaze settling on the Demon Lord who stood silent, looking out over the armies below. The image came back to her, of Izumi on the ground, sobbing helplessly. It was Sesshomaru who knelt beside her. Lightly touching her hair as she wept. The look of confusion on the Demon Lord's face was visible...but so had been another emotion. Regret. Regret that Izumi was suffering.  
An idea was starting to form inside Mikado's heart. An idea that confused her deeply. Was The Neutral One having feelings for Izumi? The Handmaiden of Amaterasu?  
She sighed. Nothing seemed to be going the way anyone had expected. Sango's death. The mere fact that one of the Fate Breakers had died so..._uselessly_ was a horrible shock. It was like having a great warrior, who was expected to go into battle and perhaps die _there_, yes...suddenly drop dead of a bee sting. The Demon Slayer had been felled by a creature that wasn't as powerful as the enemies to come.  
Sango, dead. Izumi, growing fainter with time. Muzan, wanting to return to Amaterasu and being killed by Keimetsu. The Neutral One not being entirely neutral...  
She heaved another great sigh.  
Kagura watched as Izumi knelt, seemingly deep in prayer.  
"Is there anything else I can do for her?"  
Mikado turned, looking at Kagura.  
Kagura seemed to falter a little, under the other woman's look, but spoke firmly, "I owe Izumi a great deal. I told her I would serve her as she wished. Her and Amaterasu. Though I haven't even gotten a chance yet to meet her..."  
Mikado smiled lopsidedly, "Don't be too surprised at that, Kagura. Amaterasu has her own time limit. She might ask to see you tomorrow, or 30 years from now."  
Kagura sniffed, "Wonderful."  
Mikado studied her, then spoke, "Kagura, tell me something. When you were down talking to that human General, you said they threatened you, that you used your power to knock them back on their butts."  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you just blow them all to dust? I know you have that power. You can call down tornados."  
Kagura looked at Mikado, a little peeved, "Izumi asked me not to, is why. That's a stupid question."  
"So? So Izumi asked you. You said you'd serve her, but she hasn't actually taken you on. You're free to do what you want. So why not rip them into pieces?"  
Aratok shifted, uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak, but a hard look from Mikado silenced him.  
Kagura frowned, and struggled for words, "Well...because...I mean...they're just stupid humans. They don't really understand what's going on. The bigger picture, I mean. You can't expect a human to be concerned with anything beyond their own nose."  
"So...would you say you didn't attack them because...it just wouldn't have been right?"  
Kagura frowned at Mikado, "I guess, yeah. You can put it that way."  
Mikado studied Kagura in silence for a second or two, then seemed pleased, and nodded. She turned to look out over the plains again. Kagura had the uncomfortable feeling she had been tested on something. And she had no idea if she had passed or not.  
After a short while, Izumi returned. Lord Sesshomaru aproached, to listen to what she had to say.  
"I'm to go down and talk to them myself."  
Mikado blinked, "What? But I thought you weren't allowed to get involved in this?"  
"I'm not. But Mother Amaterasu wants me to go down and talk to them myself, for some reason." She smiled gently aty Kagura, "This isn't because you did something wrong, dear. There is obviously something I'm supposed to discover on my own."  
"Huh."  
"There is one thing, though."  
Mikado stirred, "What?"  
"Mikado. You have to bring General Hitsumura and General Tomokanzu to the middle of the plains. Near that boulder. It is there I have to talk to them. Each General may bring 20 men as bodyguards. No more."  
Mikado blinked, "What? How am I going to convince them to leave their armies behind and just walk out into the middle of nowhere?"  
Izumi smiled sweetly, "Take Kagura and Aratok with you. Use any method you wish, beyond actually hurting them. But get them there."  
Mikado blinked, then grinned wickedly, "Ahhh."

The day grew hotter. No birds sang. They had fled north, hoping for cooler air and water. The plants drooped.  
Kagome and InuYasha fell behind Miroku and Kirara a little, when Kagome motioned to the hanyou that she wanted to talk.  
She leaned towards InuYasha, speaking in a whisper, "I'm worried about him, InuYasha. I really think we should take him to my world for a while. Get some water into him. This heat won't do anyone any good. What he wants to do is going to be so hard."  
"I know," InuYasha nodded, "But what are we supposed to do, just grab him and drag him to the well? I don't think that would make him feel any better."  
Kagome silently sighed. If only they could somehow demand that he go back with them. But she understood his desire, too. To see Kohaku. They lost Sango, and it was terrible that no one in her village even knew. And she wasn't sure how her brother would take the fact that they had no body to bury. Yes, they could explain that she was lying in state up in the Celestial Palace, where she would never decay with time, but...  
"How are you doing?"  
Kagome looked up to see InuYasha watching her. She nodded, "I'm ok."  
InuYasha said nothing, just studied her face. Two nights ago he had heard her crying softly. He had wanted to go to her, so badly, to try and comfort her...but DarkWind had been there.  
Everything was falling apart. This drought, the war. Losing Kagome through his stupidity, then DarkWind. He had seen, so clearly, how much Kagome cared for the Kageri. She might think she wasn't having feelings for him, but her actions spoke otherwise. The grief she had had when she had thought DarkWind was dying. What was he supposed to do now? And now...Sango. Gone.  
"What's that?" Miroku's voice brought them up short, and they looked ahead. They were standing at the edge of a forest...or what had once been a forest. The trees were withered and burned by the sun. Dust covered their leaves, turning them a dusty grey. But above this sickly forest rose a plume of what seemed like smoke.  
"A fire? Oh no." Kagome shaded her eyes.  
InuYasha shook his head, walking to stand beside Miroku, "That's not smoke, it's too brown. It's dust."  
"What would raise that much dust?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know."  
"We should go and look," Miroku said.  
InuYasha looked at him.  
Miroku met his gaze, "We don't know what it could be. It could be more of the Shadelings, or worse. We have to check it out."  
InuYasha paused, then nodded.

Down in the center of the plain, a large boulder stood. It was a pale grey, covered in dust, worn with time. The edges had been worn smooth with many hands passing over it. Around the boulder, grass had once grown, but was now dead, yellowed and browned. When anyone walked upon it, it made a sound like paper rustling.  
Two groups of humans stood on either side of that boulder. Each group consisted of 20 men, one of which was carrying a flag. One flag showed two crossed black katana on a field of red. The other showed a bird of prey in flight, long talons stretched out as if to grasp something. The bird was in brown, on a field of black.  
The two groups of men glared at each other across the boulder.  
To the side of the groups, stood Izumi, Mikado, Aratok, Kagura, and slightly behind them, Sesshomaru.  
The men, the soldiers, all had their weapons sheathed, but their hands rested on their sword hilts. Each General was obvious, as they stood wearing elaborate armor made of metals. Each General also had a man standing beside him, who did the talking, as if each General couldn't deign to speak to these commoners themselves.  
Commoners who had literally arrived in the midst of their camps, and kidnapped them, with 20 of their men.  
It had been an easy task, really. Mikado, Aratok and Kagura dropped down upon the Generals within their tents in the hearts of each army. Kagura and Aratok distracted the guarded while Mikado teleported the Generals and 20 of their men out to the middle of the plains. Then Mikado put up barriers around each camp to make sure no overzealous captains tried to "rescue" their Generals.  
It had been a messy affair. Upon materializing in the middle of the plain, with their sworn enemy so nearby, each General assumed they had been kidnapped by the other, and attacked.  
Mikado had neatly seperated them, surrounded them with barriers so they couldn't move, and explained the facts to them.  
Sullenly, each General had no choice but to agree to listen to whatever had to be said.  
When all was ready, Izumi arrived to speak to them.  
Things had gone a little crazy after that.  
Each General, upon seeing Izumi, instantly declared that she was to be "detained" by them for questioning. Her beauty was apparent to each of them, and arrogant men are always arrogant. Even now, they had trouble understanding they were not really in control, and Izumi was in no mood for marriage proposals, no matter how crudely offered.  
"Listen to me, both of you," she said. Her voice carried, pure and strong, and each General fell quiet. This was no commoner. This was a nobly born woman, whoever she was.  
"You are waging this war at your own peril, both of you. Greater powers than you can understand have decided to wage another war upon this very world. This drought that you both strive to overcome is a result of this. Have you not noticed how late in the year it is? There should be snow in the higher regions, nevermind rain. The leaves remain on the trees, though now they are burned and withered. Go back to your people, both of you. They will need you before long. This is no time for war. Not if you are to survive."  
"And who do you think you are?" one of the men spoke. General Hitsumura, his hair as black as ink, his eyes as cold as ice. His flag of two crossed katana hung limp with no breeze. His men were sweating.  
"My name is Izumi, Handmaiden of Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun."  
There was silence.  
General Hitsumura snorted derision, "Child's tales. Do you think I will so easily be tricked by some woman, no matter how beautiful she is?"  
"Do you wish a demonstration of my power, then?" Izumi asked gently. She was not angry; this was something she had been forced to do before.  
Hitsumura snorted again.  
"As you wish," Izumi said gently. She reached out her hand, palm up. Concentrating for a second, a small burst of light appeared there. Within seconds, it grew, and developed into a white flower. It seemed to grow directly from her palm. Before their eyes, it grew taller and taller, finally blossoming into a delicate flower. After a second, the flower burst into flame, yet kept it's form. The fire flower rippled quietly in her hand, before it shrank back upon itself. Izumi tilted her hand; a small scattering of ash fell upon the ground.  
Her hand was empty.  
Izumi met the General's eyes.  
General Hitsumura's eyes were wide, but after a second, he regained control of himself. He snorted, "My magic men can do the same paltry tricks. This means nothing. Step aside, woman. You have no business in men's affairs."  
Izumi narrowed her eyes, "You are not listening to me. Normally I do not interfere with the affairs of men. You could both go and kill each other for the rest of time, for all it is to me. But I am worried about your men. Something important is going to happen here...something powerful. You must not be here when it happens, for it will destroy you all."  
"Hah!"  
Izumi turned to the other General, Tomokanzu.  
"Well? As you are foolish as this man?"  
The General Tomokanzu was older than Hitsumura, grey lined his hair. His eyes were paler, though just as sharp. He watched her face closely.  
"I, too, have seen magic performed by trickery...but never have I seen a flower turn to fire and yet remain a flower. These are strange times. My own grandfather told me once...of a beautiful woman named Izumi, whom he had the pleasure of meeting when he was very young."  
"What was his name?"  
"General Tsuba."  
"General Tsuba. Forgive me, but that name is not familiar."  
"He said he was being attacked by a large army of demons one night. Him and his family. He spoke of a woman who came to his aid. His description, my lady, is much as I see you now. She gave her name as Izumi, and said she was Handmaiden for the Sun Goddess. I believe...I believe you must be the same woman."  
Izumi spoke gently, "I faintly remember helping a man and his family one night, in a circumstance much as you described. I am glad to see his wife survived the attack."  
"What is it you wish me to do, Handmaiden?"  
"Just return, " she said gently, "There is a war brewing between demi-gods, and humans will be as paper to them. This war is pointless. Go home. Protect your family and lands as best you can. We will do all we can to ensure victory. Please the Goddess, this war will end soon, and the rains will return."  
"You are a fool!" General Hitsumura laughed, "To fall for the words of this woman! Beautiful she may be, but she is full of trickery and deceit. She wants these lands for herself, but I will not let them go so easily, not to some ill-bred fishwife who does not know her place! Better for her to return to -"  
A whip cracked in the hot air, shocking everyone to silence. General Hitsumura's flagstaff toppled, his flag crumpling to the dusty ground. Before he could open his mouth to complain, his chestpiece, a lovely work of metal craftsmanship, split in two, the lower half falling to the ground with a clang.  
"Leash your tongue," came an acidic voice, "Else it is torn from your head."  
Izumi turned, to see Sesshomaru turn his back to them all, the whip fading back into his long nails.  
Izumi silently sighed.  
General Hitsumura's eyes bulged from his head, shock and disbelief waging for control of his face. Mikado turned her head to hide her grin. It was apparent that Hitsumura had never been bested so simply before. Perhaps ever.  
"Return to your lands,"Izumi said again, "You will be slaughtered here, and your wives and children will be slaughtered there. Go back, and protect them from whatever may come."  
"My Lady," General Tomokanzu bowed deeply to her, and turned to his men, "We are leaving this place. This coming war is no place for humans. Our place is with our families. We will return."  
They nodded.  
Tomokanzu turned back to Izumi, "My lands are ever open to you, Handmaiden. If there is anything I can do, ask, and it shall be yours."  
Izumi dipped her head in silent thanks.  
Tomokanzu turned, and lead his men back towards where his army stood.  
"Fool!" Hitsumura laughed, "run! Run back to your women for protection! I will lay claim to these lands, and all surrounding it!"  
"General..." one of his men spoke, "Perhaps we should listen to the lady. It is getting hard to water the horses, and the men grow tired, and worried about their crops."  
"Crops!? They worry about crops!? Are they soldiers, or old men?"  
"But-"  
"Hold your tongue, Captain! I am not above removing your head for disloyalty."  
Mikado stepped forward, "What an idiot you are! You can't even see what's best for your own people!"  
"Mikado," Izumi gently warned.  
Mikado snorted, crossing her arms.  
Izumi moved closely to the General, and spoke, "I give you one last warning, General Hitsumura. My Goddess has told me something important is going to happen in these plains, and you had best not be here when it does. You are a powerful army, yes. But you are only human. And the wagers of this coming war are not."  
"I am not so easily frightened!" Hitsumura snarled, "My family has been waging war for centuries! We claim lands, and take them, and hold them! It is what makes us powerful! This plain will be ours, as it should have been years ago! But I do not expect a woman to understand that."  
"Explain it to me, then," she said gently, "Why this plain is so important to you?"  
The General's captain shuffled from foot to foot, watching Izumi warily. It was apparent he believed her, but his General gave the orders.  
General Hitsumura spoke, "This plain has been fought over for many centuries. There is a deep river that run underground here, a good source of water. My great-great-grandfather claimed this plain as his, but many people have tried to take it from us. But we always overcome. We stretched out our lands, conquored much. I am powerful, woman, and you would do well to remember that."  
He pointed to the enormous boulder that stood in the middle of the field, "This rock was placed here by my great-great-grandfather, to show the power of his army. It took a team of 50 horses and 30 men to bring this stone to where it is, and it had remained here all this time. It is proof that we are superior! This stone proves that we are made to rule."  
Izumi studied him in silence for a moment, her face a calm mask.  
"I understand," she said gently, "You follow in your ancestor's footsteps. That is how it should be. But there are times it can be a mistake."  
Mikado felt her gather her power.  
Izumi leaned forward, placing her hands upon the enormous boulder, seeming to lean over it to talk clearer to Hitsumura. Her long black hair fell over the boulder, resting there like ink.  
"But you are still just humans. And in this new age, there are much bigger players than you."  
With a shattering snap, the boulder split evenly down it's length, sending small shards of stone flying. The boulder sagged outwards, the evenly cleft rock gaping now in the center. Steam seemed to rise from the middle.  
General Hitsumura gaped at the boulder in silence.  
"One last time, General. Return to your lands."  
With a wave of her hand, the General vanished, followed by nine of his men. The Captain remained.  
He looked around, blinking nervously, faltering back a step as Izumi moved towards him.  
"I sensed you wanted to say something to me?"  
The Captain looked at the steaming stone, and swallowed loudly.  
Izumi smiled gently, "You are in no danger, Captain. I fear I simply had to try and make your General understand the forces I speak of."  
The Captain cleared his throat, and spoke, "You said...you said we should go home and protect our families. Are they going to be attacked?"  
Izumi watched him in silence for a moment, then spoke, "It is possible. Demons, and worse, move openly across the lands now, as powers have been disturbed and disrupted. Some grow bolder." She fell silent again, and spoke softer, "You worry."  
"My wife...she is with our first child...her time grow near, and it does not go well."  
Izumi nodded faintly, then spoke, "Pray your General sees sense, Captain."  
"Yes, my lady."  
Izumi returned him to his camp with the others.  
She sighed, deeply.  
"I am tired. Let us return to our makeshift camp."


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them stood, looking down into the plain below, silent and shocked.  
"Armies?" Kagome asked softly, "What on earth are they doing there?"  
"What a stupid time to go to war," InuYasha snorted, folding his arms, "They're raising enough dust down there to choke themselves for miles. What idiots."  
"What would make them go to war now?" Kagome asked.  
"Water," Miroku said gently, "Most likely. When precious resources grow rare, people will fight over them."  
"But they're wasting more water marching here than if they stayed home!" InuYasha snarled, "People on the move need more water, not to mention all those horses."  
Kirara made an angry sound in her throat, fur starting to bristle.  
"Easy, Kirara" Miroku said softly, laying a hand on the giant feline's shoulder.  
"Well, we know what the dust is now," Kagome said, shaking her head sadly, "Let's keep moving."  
They turned, and had taken several steps, when InuYasha stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air.  
"I smell Izumi."  
Kagome, DarkWind, and Miroku turned, looking back at him.  
"Izumi, here?" Kagome asked.  
"Maybe she's hoping to stop this war from happening," Miroku said.  
InuYasha was about to speak, but stopped, scenting the air some more.  
"I can smell Sesshomaru's stink, too. And...Mikado. Kagura."  
Kagome frowned, "What, all of them?"  
"Yeah. Nearby."  
They looked at each other. Miroku was the first to speak, "We should go see what is happening."  
Kagome nodded, "Let's go."

Mikado stirred the small metal kettle that hung over the fire, watching as the bubbles started to form. The tea would be ready, soon. The soon she could get some into Izumi, the better she would feel.  
Luckily for them, Aratok always carried travelling gear. They did not have to worry about shelters, as it was not going to rain. But a small fire, with a kettle brewing over it, seemed to make the little camp more comfortable. If nothing else, the smell of brewing tea seemed to calm everyone down a little.  
A few thin blankets had been stretched out here and there, and Kagura sat upon one, watching as Mikado stirred the boiling water.  
She watched as Aratok spoke to Izumi, a little distant from the others, and watched, curiously, as Sesshomaru watched the both of them over his shoulder. The Demon Lord was a little ways away from them all, as if remaining distant, yet still close enough to hear what was going on. It was clear he was curious as to what Aratok and Izumi spoke of, yet wouldn't bring himself to approach closer so as to hear.  
Kagura turned to Mikado, "You said this Aratok belongs to race of bird-men? He's really not a demon?"  
Mikado shook her head, leeping her eyes on the kettle, "No, no demon. He looks a little odd to us, but then...we all look a little odd to him."  
"What do you mean?"  
Mikado met Kagura's eyes over the steaming water, "Ears. Notice he doesn't have any ears? Just feathers. He said no matter how used to our appearance he gets, he can't get past ears. "Little twisted lumps of flesh", he calls them."  
Kagura scowled at him over her shoulder, as if this had been directed at her personally, "Charming."  
"Oh he is, actually," Mikado rocked back on her toes, "It can be hard to see at first, because he's so very standoffish. Apparently all his kind are like that. Though he's carried a little more on his shoulders. But once he gets to know you, he's really rather nice."  
Kagura continued to watch him. Aratok, speaking to Izumi, reached out and lightly touched her shoulder with his fingers. Izumi smiled, and took his hand, giving it a friendly pat, laughing quietly.  
Aratok smiled.  
His face seemed to change when he smiled, losing some of it's hardness, it's coldness. His eyes remained sharp and startling, like an eagle's, but he seemed to lose some of the savagery.  
"You impressed him out there."  
Blinking, Kagura turned, looking back at Mikado. The Senmin was stirring the kettle again, now removing it from the fire with her bare hand. Kagura winced watching this, but spoke, "What? Who did? Impressed who?"  
"You impressed Aratok. I overheard him telling Izumi."  
"Hmph. I'm not interested in impressing him in the slightest, I have more important things on my mind."  
Mikado smiled, "Oh I'm sure. You still impressed him, though."  
"Are you.." Kagura blinked, "Are you _laughing_ at me!?"  
Mikado chuckled, "Maybe a little."  
Kagura scowled.  
Mikado began to pour out some tea into cups, "Oh come on, Kagura. It's what friends do. We tease each other. Izumi's always teasing me about something or other."  
Kagura took ahold of one of her fans, running it through her fingers, her eyes on it, "I don't understand. If you claim to be someone's friend, why would you tease them?"  
Mikado looked at Kagura, and the smile left her face. She spoke gently, "Because not all teasing is hurtful, Kagura. You can be cruel to someone, and make fun of them. But when you tease a friend, you...you sort of...make fun of them, but in a nice way."  
Kagura's maroon eyes met Mikado's, "In a nice way?"  
"Yeah, that didn't make any sense, did it? It's like...you sort of laugh at them, but...you do it in a way that says, 'I still like you. I know I can say this and you won't take offense, because you know I like you. Maybe you're doing something a little silly, but I like you anyway.'"  
Kagura gazed at Mikado in silence for a few minutes, emotions visible on her face. She moved as if to speak, but looked away, uneasy, uncomfortable, unsure.  
Mikado smiled, and spoke softly, "Yes, Kagura. I like you. I would be your friend, if you allow it. I think everyone here would."  
Kagura looked down at her hands, unable to speak. Two bright spots of color were in her cheeks, and Mikado did not miss the slight tremble in the Wind Sorceress' fingers.  
Smiling gently, Mikado spoke, "Tea?"  
Kagura nodded, "Please."

Izumi ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath. Aratok walked towards the others, speaking to Mikado as he did. Izumi watched as Mikado offered the tall Takanato a small cup of tea. Aratok seemed to tilt his head, considering, much the same way a bird cocks it's head when looking at something. He nodded his thanks, and took the small cup, sinking down to sit on a blanket near the others. Izumi smiled when she saw Kagura sitting with Mikado, talking openly to her, and then talk to Aratok. It was obvious the Wind Sorceress was determined to mingle, to work with the others.  
"He is very loyal to you."  
izumi turned to see Sesshomaru standing beside her. His face impassive as always, his cool golden eyes studying her face.  
"Aratok? Yes, he is. A good man. A good ally in these times. A good friend. I am glad I have him to draw upon for knowledge."  
"The Lady Izumi has need of knowledge?" Sesshomaru's voice was faintly mocking.  
Izumi smiled at him, "Of course. I'm not General of an army, after all. It's good to have someone like Aratok around, that I can understand how such things work."  
Sesshomaru snorted, "You speak as if he is the only one with experience in wars."  
Izumi looked at the Demon Lord, and spoke gently, "I know you have been in wars, Lord Sesshomaru. Your war with the Panther Demons is very well known in these lands. But I did not want to disturb you with endless questions. If I have offended you, I am sorry."  
Sesshomaru turned his face from her, looking out over the plain again, as if her apology meant nothing to him. His face smoothed a little, though, and Izumi knew he had been mollified.  
She spoke, startling him a little with her tone.  
"You did not have to strike at that man, Lord Sesshomaru. Splitting his armor in half was unnecessary."  
Sesshomaru looked back at her, over his shoulder, "He spoke ill of you. You obviously were not going to call him on it, so I did."  
"It was wrong."  
He half turned, now side on to her, looking curiously at her, "I fail to see why my actions should have any bearing on you. You did not ask me to do it. You are in no ways responsible."  
Izumi brushed a strand of hair behind an ear; a movement Sesshomaru was coming to recognise as a sign of nervousness.  
"Sesshomaru, just because I didn't ask you to do it doesn't mean it means nothing to me. You know I do not want humans harmed in this coming war."  
Sesshomaru made a half-shrug, "He was not harmed."  
"It was unnecessary!"  
Anger surfaced in him, and he turned, taking a step towards her, his voice lowering, and hardening at the same time, "Do not think that because you feel pity for these humans that that gives them the right to show you dishonor and disrespect. Remember who you are, My Lady. If _you_ will not demand honour from those lesser than you - "  
"What, you will?" Izumi challenged.  
There was silence. Izumi seemed startled at the Demon Lord's sudden anger.  
So, it seemed, was he himself. Sesshomaru took a step back, the cool mask slipping over his face again.  
When he spoke, his tone seemed uninterested, "You are the Handmaiden of Amaterasu, a Goddess. If nothing else, your love for _her_ should require you demand respect from those lesser than you."  
Izumi watched him, unsure of what to say, or do. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, then closed it again. Sesshomaru turned from her, looking out over the plain as if it had suddenly become very important to him.  
Izumi found her voice, "Lord Sesshomaru. Are...are you well? You do not seem yourself."  
Silence. A breeze toyed with their hair for a second, before the dust rose about them, dry and clinging.  
Sesshomaru spoke, his voice odd, "No. I have not been myself for some time now."  
Izumi frowned slightly, growing worried. It was strange for the Demon Lord to have this outburst.  
As she watched, Sesshomaru raised a hand, touching lightly at the side of his belt. Izumi could just see a faint outline there, something small and square.  
Sesshomaru stirred, "My Lady - "  
"Heeeyyy!"  
Izumi and Sesshomaru turned at Mikado's happy call, to see a small group walk from the dried forest to step out into the small clearing.  
InuYasha, and his friends.

"So that idiot is going to stay there?" InuYasha asked, leaning forward.  
They had been invited to stay for tea. Miroku had offered them any foodstuffs they had on them, and so there was a small pile of crackers and things in the middle of the circle in which they sat. Mikado, Kagura, InuYasha, Kagome, DarkWind, Izumi, and Aratok knelt or sat on the thin sheets, drinking tea. How Mikado had managed to stretch out her supplies, no one was rude enough to ask.  
Izumi nodded, "So it seems. I'm not sure just how he plans on waging a war with only himself there. Perhaps he'll consider himself the winner, and leave."  
"I wish I could have seen his face," InuYasha grinned, "When you split that stone in two."  
Izumi actually blushed, "I shouldn't have done that, it was a bit extreme. But I was trying to show him that there were much greater powers than he understood at play here."  
Kagome glanced over to see the Demon Lord standing just to the side, almost in the shade of a slowly withering tree, seemingly uninterested in everything that was going on. But he hadn't left, remained near enough to listen.  
Kagome was overwhelmed with pride with how well InuYasha was taking Sesshomaru's presence. In short, he was ignoring the Demon Lord entirely. And Sesshomaru was returning the favor. But the point was, everyone was able to talk more freely, without worrying that the two half-brothers were going to start trying to kill each other.  
Kagome noticed that Izumi was watching Miroku closely. She could see the other woman was worried about Miroku as well, but said nothing.  
Izumi drank her tea quietly, seemingly lost in thought. Kagome watched her uneasily. Izumi seemed pale, as if she had just gotten over a sickness. It seemed wrong to see the woman like that. Kagome knew it wasn't fair, but she felt a sense of panic when she was izumi seeming ill. If _Izumi_ wasn't up to this, what made her think _they_ were?  
Kirara, relieved of her burden, had settled in Miroku's lap, curling up, seemingly asleep. Izumi turned her gaze to the small feline, and spoke gently.  
"She's taken to you, Miroku."  
Miroku gazed down, and gently laid a hand over the small demon's body, "So it seems. I'm going to take her back to the village, back to Kohaku. Give her the choice of staying with Sango's brother, if she wishes. Though I will gladly keep her by my side, if she so chooses."  
"That is where you were travelling, when you saw the dust?"  
Miroku looked up at Izumi, "Yes. We're going to her village. Her brother hasn't been told yet. Her village needs to know as soon as possible. It's only right."  
Izumi nodded. She returned Miroku's gaze for a moment, then rose.  
"InuYasha, will you come with me a moment?"  
InuYasha blinked up at Izumi, startled, "Huh?"  
"Walk with me?"  
"Uh...ok."  
Confused, InuYasha stood, and followed Izumi away from the others. They moved towards the shadow of the withering trees, for privacy.  
InuYasha watched Izumi's back as he followed her. Izumi seemed sickly, was she alright? It was strange to see her pale like that.  
Kagome watched InuYasha follow Izumi, and noticed that Sesshomaru was watching them as well. She hoped the Demon Lord wasn't going to try and find out what Izumi wanted to talk about. It was apparent she wanted to talk to InuYasha alone, and Kagome knew InuYasha would not take any intrustion lightly.  
When they got to the shadow of the forest, Izumi slowed to allow InuYasha to walk beside her. Together they walked in silence for a few minutes, skirting the edge of the cliff, where they could look down towards the plain below.  
The hanyou waited until he couldn't stand the silence any longer, and finally blurted out, "Are you ok?"  
Izumi turned to him, confused, "Dear?"  
"You look all...pale. Have you been sick or something?"  
A wan smile, "Oh. No. I have...had some bad news, is all."  
"Bad news? Are you alright?"  
Izumi smiled lightly touching InuYasha's arm, "I am well, dear one, thank you. But I asked you here to ask you the same thing. How are you doing?"  
InuYasha shrugged, "Ok, I guess. I mean...you know."  
Izumi nodded, "Yes. I know. But...Miroku? Why is he...?"  
InuYasha's face hardened, "Not wearing his robes? He's not a monk any more."  
Izumi blinked, "What?"  
InuYasha glared at the ground, "He gave up his robes shortly after we lost Sango. Says he's not fit to be a monk anymore. Because he couldn't offer Sango absolution as she died, or some shit like that. I don't know. It's stupid. Miroku's been a monk all his life! It's what he does best! I mean, yeah, when we met him he was crooked, but he's a damn good monk! Or was. He can't just-"  
InuYasha looked up at Izumi as he spoke, the words dying in his throat when he saw her face. Izumi was almost white, her eyes shockingly dark. She looked stricken, as if she had just been run through with a sword.  
"Izumi?"  
Izumi literally swayed before his eyes, and he took a step forward to grab her arm. He blinked in shock as she sank to the ground, clutching at him for support, _"Izumi?"_  
Izumi knelt on the ground, holding InuYasha's arm in a near death-grip for a second, before releasing him. Her robes puddled around her as she sat, looking like a lost doll.  
InuYasha knelt beside her, eyes wide, "Oh crap, are you alright? You need help. I'll go get Kagome, she-"  
"No," Izumi's voice was weak, she shook her head, "No. I'll be fine in a moment. Just...give me a moment."  
"You..you almost fainted or something! you can't ju-"  
"Please, dear heart, lower your voice. I can't have the others see."  
Clenching his jaw, InuYasha knelt beside her, trying to make it look as if Izumi was merely sitting on the ground so they could talk in private.  
"You're hurt, aren't you? You were wounded or something."  
Izumi took a breath, and looked up at him, smiling weakly. She took his hand for a second, then patted his arm, "I am not wounded. I'm fine."  
"_Fine_? People who are _fine_ don't almost fall over. What happened?"  
"I was...startled."  
InuYasha blinked, "Startled? Come on, Izumi, give me a break."  
"I did not expect to hear that Miroku had forsaken his robes. That was never supposed to happen."  
"And what about Sango?" InuYasha snarled, before he knew what he was saying, "Was _that_ supposed to happen?"  
Izumi rocked back from him, as if he had slapped her face, and he was suddenly ashamed. His shame doubled when he realised there were tears in her eyes.  
"Izumi...Gods, I'm sorry, I..."  
"No, it was not supposed to happen," Izumi said, her voice breaking, "I was not supposed to lose Sango."  
InuYasha fell silent. Frowning slightly, he studied her face for a second, then spoke, "You're grieving her too, aren't you?"  
Izumi swallowed a sob, trying to laugh at herself, but failed, only made a clicking sound in her throat. She found her voice.  
"I do not presume to grieve her as you and your friends do. You knew her longer than I. But yes...I miss her. " Izumi looked up at him, and he was struck by just how _human_ she looked, pale, weak and wan.  
"I have come to care for your friends as well, dear one. They are all good people, and...deserve more than I can give."  
"Izumi..."  
Izumi brushed the tears from her eyes, "I was born a human, InuYasha. You know that, I believe?"  
"You said something about it once, yeah..."  
"A very long time ago. My mother died giving birth to me. I was raised by two elderly people who took in homeless children. But I still had family there."  
InuYasha watched Izumi, silent.  
"I had an older sister. Yuiziko, her name was. Very pretty. She was about 4 years older than I was. We both lived with the elderly folk. I loved her a lot. Followed her around all the time."  
InuYasha nodded, listening.  
"She fell in love with a good man, and moved to live with him when I was 8. He took her far away. I never saw her after that. She had a family, and I became Senmin, and by the time I thought to check on her, she had been dead for over 300 hundred years."  
InuYasha shifted, not sure what to say.  
"I kept an eye on her descendants. As best I could."  
InuYasha nodded.  
Izumi smiled wanly at him, "My older sister was Sango's ancestor."  
InuYasha blinked, "What?"  
Izumi nodded, "It's true. And oh, how much Sango looked like Yuiziko."  
InuYasha just stared at Izumi, lost for words. How the fates intertwined and twisted around, like ribbons, snarled in people's lives. Izumi, Sango's many-great aunt. How he himself, could once have had Izumi as an aunt. How Sango had wanted to adopt him into her family. Ribbons, tying and binding together.  
Sango.  
InuYasha found his throat starting to ache, a hot feeling behind his eyes, and he clamped his jaw shut, hard, for a second, before finding his voice.  
"That picture she had of you. Of her family's protector. It _was_ you."  
Izumi nodded, "Yes. But how could I look her in the eyes and tell her I could have saved her family but hadn't. Simply because I hadn't known about it?"  
InuYasha was silent.  
Izumi took a shuddering breath, then sighed, "I am so old, InuYasha. And sometimes, I feel so...empty. Those around me I come to care for die and move on, and still I remain. I watch their children grown, and their children's children, and still I remain."  
InuYasha remained silent. What was he supposed to say to that? What could he possibly say?  
"Izumi.."  
"What transpires here?"  
Izumi and InuYasha looked up to see the cold golden gaze of Sesshomaru upon them. He stood silent, looking down at Izumi, eyes narrowed.  
InuYasha's hackles rose, and he stood, turning towards the Demon Lord, "Nothing that's any of your business. Go back to hovering around the edges like a moth or something."  
Sesshomaru's gaze turned onto InuYasha, and the hanyou was startled to see anger in the Demon Lord's eyes. Anger, when Sesshomaru was usually so cold and detatched.  
"Do not speak to me as if you were an equal," Sesshomaru's tone was frigid and clipped, "What has happened to Lady Izumi? Why does she sit on the ground looking as if she has been struck?"  
"Mind your own business, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha hollared, his hand going to his Tetsusaiga, "We're fine, and this has nothing to do with you!"  
"Impudent-"  
"_Enough!_"  
Izumi's voice cracked like a whip, and the two half brothers turned to see her rising. Her face was still pale, but her eyes were livid, hands curled into fists.  
"Great is my sorrow that InuTaisho's sons cannot spend more than three minutes in the same area without trying to attack each other."  
InuYasha ground his teeth, lowering his hand from his sword.  
Glaring at both of them, Izumi walked back towards where the other were gathered. All eyes were on them, all conversation stopped by the raising of voices. When Izumi seated herself on a mat, Kagome and DarkWind started talking lowly, trying to turn the attention off Izumi.  
Snorting, InuYasha turned, to follow her back towards the others, stopping when he found his way blocked by the Tensaiga.  
Snarling, InuYasha turned, glaring up at Sesshomaru.  
"What did you and Lady Izumi speak of?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes piercing.  
"It's none of your business," InuYasha shoved Tensaiga away with the flat of his hand, making sure to keep his voice down.  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I have no time for your games, InuYasha. Was she injured?"  
InuYasha studied the Demon Lord in silence for a second, then spoke, "She's sad, you idiot. She lost a friend."  
Sesshomaru lowered his sword, "So. She spoke to you of Muzan."  
InuYasha looked confused, "Muzan? What the hell? I said she lost a friend. She was talking about Sango."  
Silence.  
"Ah. Yes. I noticed the demon slayer was no longer with you. She was slain, then."  
Anger welled up inside the hanyou, anger and fury and rage, but he choked it back. For Kagome. For Izumi.  
"Yes. We lost her. She died. And Izumi was upset. And you wonder why she looks upset. Man, you don't know anything about anybody, do you?"  
Sesshomaru's voice tensed, "Mind your tongue."  
"Oh give it a rest. Don't you ever get tired of being so Godsdamned arrogant? Because we all sure as hell do! I imagine Izumi does too."  
Sesshomaru sheathed the Tensaiga, saying nothing.  
InuYasha turned, walking back towards the others.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to set.  
It was still horribly hot. Kagome looked up to the sky, noticing that some little stars were just starting to become visible.  
_I don't ever remember reading or hearing about a terrible drought in history_, she thought, then looked down at her hands, _Then again, I don't really remember reading about demons, either. So...why not? Before I came here, I always thought they were make believe. Not real, fairy tales. But they are real. There are demons here. And half demons. Monsters. Shadelings. So why is there no record of any of this?_  
Kagome closed her eyes, _Is this not really my past after all, but some sort of...alternate universe that just __**seems**__ like my past? Or do all the demons just...die?_  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and lifted her head to see InuYasha looking at her, a worried look on his face. She offered him a faint smile, lightly patting his hand, in an "I'm ok", gesture.  
"So," she heard Izumi say. The woman was about to continue, when the ground suddenly started to shake, and rumble.  
Startled, everyone looked around, as if the answer were there somewhere around them. InuYasha was on his feet before anyone else, hand on his Tetsusaiga, ears flicking this way and that, looking for the source of the trouble.  
"What's going on?" Kagura asked, standing as well. She staggered a little, as the ground suddenly gave a violent lurch, a deep groan ringing out through the air.  
"Look!" Mikado pointed, running towards the edge of the cliffside.  
They gathered there, staring down into the plain below, shocked.  
A huge fissure had formed, cracking it's way along the baked earth. Sounds as if a mighty beast were in agony issued from the rend, groaning and shrieking.  
Another violent lurch, and everyone staggered to the side. Izumi found herself taken by the arm by Sesshomaru, holding her upright, and she turned, hair swinging, to gaze out at the plain below again. Her eyes were wide with surprise.  
Kagura stumbled, and would have fallen, save for two strong hands grasping her, pulling her back upright. She lifted her head to see the fierce pale eyes of Aratok looking down at her.  
"Take to the air," he called to her.  
She nodded, grasping her pin feather and throwing it into the air. Aratok half lifted, half threw her up into the feather, lunging into the air afterward, his huge wings spreading.  
Down below, another massive groan, felt more than heard, rumbled out from the giant crack in the ground, and then, silence. The ground beneath them shuddered once more, then grew still.  
In the dying sunlight, dust rose from the plain floor, billowing out like smoke.  
"There!" Kagome yelled, pointing.  
A dark shadow welled up from within the crack, seeming to seep and bubble up towards the surface.  
"What _is_ that?" Mikado asked, leaning forward.  
"A shadow," DarkWind's voice carried on the night air.  
Izumi narrowed her eyes, straining to see. Mikado looked at her, "Izumi? What is this?"  
"I...I don't know," Izumi said faintly, a deep crease between her eyes as she strained, both with her eyes, and her other senses, to see what was in the crevasse below.  
The shadow rose up, up, until it was at the lip of the giant crack...  
Then began to spill over. Suddenly, small pieces seemed to break off the main body, and go rippling outwards in all directions. As they watched, the shadows took on humanoid forms; heads, arms, legs. They ran, crouched over, looking like some strange humanoid insects.  
Kagome yelled in shock, Kirara roared in anger.  
"Izumi!" Mikado yelled.  
"Hurry!"  
Izumi and Mikado turned, Izumi pulling free of Sesshomaru's hand. Mikado pulled two daggers, and plunged over the edge of the cliff, angling downward towards the plain below. Like the way InuYasha would travel, the younger Senmin would fall so far, before finding footing on a projecting stone or outcropping. There she would land, only to leap from that, angling downward again.  
Izumi turned, and lunged back towards the path she had taken earlier, long dark hair flying out behind her as she went. She flashed once, as if flickering in the sun, and vanished before their eyes.  
Cursing, InuYasha lunged over the side, following Mikado down. He glanced back at Kagome and Miroku, "You two stay-"  
"No!" both Miroku and Kagome answered him in anger, and turned, to head towards the long path down to the plain below. Aratok and Kagura were already flying their way down.  
Kirara landed beside Miroku, roaring. Miroku paused for a second, as if asking the giant feline if she was sure. The anger that burned in the feline demon's eyes was answer enough. Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand, pulled her towards Kirara, and they both jumped on.  
Kirara lunged into the air, angling down, landing with a thump. Kagome and Miroku slid off, while DarkWind materialized beside Kagome.  
More of the shadow things were pouring out of the deep crack in the ground; an endless moving black tide that broke off into small pieces, pieces that oozed and slithered until legs grew, running as arms and heads formed. Weapons formed in their hands.  
Kagome just made out the crimson and silver flare that was InuYasha touching down, seconds behind Mikado. Both warriors drew their weapons, and threw themselves into the middle. InuYasha stopped long enough to locate where Kagome was - his golden eyes almost glowing in the low light. She knew he was trying to force his way towards her, to be beside her in this battle.  
Izumi appeared from somewhere, a long silver naganata in her hands that seemed to flash in the low light. Kagura landed on her feet, grasping her two fans out before her, as Aratok landed beside her, drawing two wicked looking scimitars from his belt.  
The human soldiers that remained with their General also drew their weapons, and stormed into battle.  
Kagome pulled her sword as the tide of blackness swept towards them. Miroku turned from the approaching wave, looking at her.  
"Kagome, be careful. Stay near one of us, if you can."  
Kagome nodded.  
"DarkWind, remember your vow to her."  
"Always, Miroku."  
Miroku looked at Kagome, and Kagome suddenly had the horrible thought that Miroku looked like he was getting ready to die. To fall in battle.  
"Miroku-"  
"Be careful, imouto."  
Kagome only had time to blink, before the black tide was on them.

Kagome had never been right in the middle of battle like this before, and she was overwhelmed. Twice InuYasha had tried to fight his way to her side, and twice they had been seperated by the tide of shadows. She swung with her sword before her, hacking and splitting and slicing. Within minutes her arms grew heavy and weary, but she continued on. She couldn't give up now. Quite literally couldn't - she was surrounded on all sides by the enemy.  
All she could hear were screams. Screams of humans, fighting and dying around her. More than once she heard familiar yells and screams as her friends tore into one enemy or another. Miroku, or InuYasha. Even DarkWind had conjured a long scimitar that seemed to ripple like smoke in his hands. He stayed by her side, their bonding ensuring that he knew where she was at all times.  
Now and again she could hear Kirara's scream as she attacked, and Kagome prayed the demon cat was staying close to Miroku.  
The sounds of weapons clanging, of flesh being ripped into. Curses and screams and yells and howls and noise, noise, noise. The sound alone seemed to Kagome to be a living thing, battering against her as hard as some of the blows. DarkWind kept the mojority of them away from her, of course, but she managed to strike back at one or two that would slip past the Kageri's defenses.  
Light flashed to her far right, a brilliant burst of golden and white light, and she smiled. InuYasha's SolarFlare was carving it's way into the ranks of the enemies.  
A gap opened, and Kagome saw Miroku, swinging a battle staff, tearing into a tall shadow before him. It seemed strange to see him fighting with anything other than his Holy Weapon, but at least he was still armed.  
Another brilliant flash of light to her left, and saw Izumi appear, swinging her naganata in a huge arc, cutting a great swath through the shadows. They seemed to catch fire as the weapon passed through them, flaring up into flame like paper cutouts before vanishing in smoke and ash.  
The clearing closed again.  
They were cutting down so many, but there seemed to end to them. Turning to DarkWind, Kagome told him to pick her up, carry her up over the heads of the shadows. Nodding, DarkWind dissolved his weapon and grabbed her, rising into the air. Kagome turned, looking towards the huge crack in the ground.  
It was still oozing shadow.  
"We'll never stop this!" she called to DarkWind over the howl of battle below, "We have to plug that thing up somehow!"  
"How, Nushi?"  
"I...I don't know!"  
There was a sudden flash of light amongst the shadows, and a massive explosion flashed outwards. Fire of gold and white, silver and red flames tore through the ranks below. The air was filled with screams of agony and pain. Kagome and DarkWind were forced to turn their heads from the light.  
_"What's happening!?"_ she screamed.  
InuYasha. Miroku.  
"Nushi, look!"  
Blinking to clear the pain, Kagome looked down, to see an enormous clearing literally blasted into the middle of the army of shadow. Steam rose from the ground, smoke blew, as shadows lay bubbling and melting in a huge circle.  
Sesshomaru stood in the center, at ground zero, the Tensaiga still glowing white-hot. Near him, the others moved back from the edges of the shadow, panting, taking a chance at catching their breath. Kirara twined around Miroku, growing deeply under her breath, flames licking at her feet. The Shadows were gathering again at the edges of the steaming ground, preparing for another rush.  
InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, eyes wide. His face was covered in dist, blood and ash.  
"_What the hell was that!?"_  
Izumi leaned on her naganata, catching her breath as well. She gazed at Sesshomaru, and smiled.  
"The Corona."  
Sesshomaru took his gaze from his sword, turning to look at Izumi.  
"Corona?"  
"As I told you," Izumi's voice was tired, but pleased, "Tensaiga's attack."  
Sesshomaru looked back at the Tensaiga, and nodded, "I am pleased with this."  
InuYasha muttered darkly under his breath.  
Izumi stood up straighter, yanking her naganata from the ground, walking towards him, "You cannot do it often, Lord Sesshomaru. But as you have seen, when you do it, it gets the job done."  
Sesshomaru looked at her, and before InuYasha's eyes, the Demon Lord smiled at her, "Indeed."  
His smile faltered, and he frowned, taking a step towards her, "You are injured, My Lady."  
Izumi looked down at her gown, noticing a small slice in her skirt, the edges lined with blood.  
"It is small, it will heal." She looked around at the others, taking stock, and nodding when she saw everyone was there.  
InuYasha, however, wasn't as calm. He cast about wildly, "Where's Kagome!?"  
"Here, up here!" Kagome called out.  
InuYasha looked up, relaxing when he saw her being carried by DarkWind. As great as his dislike of the Kageri was, he knew he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Kagome.  
Izumi called out to her, "What do you see, Kagome?"  
Around them, the shadows still lingered, flickering, growing stronger as the sun set. They seemed to be just waiting their chance.  
Kagome called down to them, "That big crack in the ground is still leaking those shadow things! They're attacking the human soldiers, just over there!"  
Izumi frowned, and she clutched her naganata, nodding.  
She looked around at the others, "Are we ready, then?"  
The other nodded. Sesshomaru looked disinterested, as if wondering why he was even there.

The ground lurched.

Everyone staggered, fighting to stay upright, even the Demon Lord. Around them, the shadows seemed to waver, to shriek and giggle, backing off slightly. Their featureless faces seemed alien and empty of any thought. Their heads turned this way and that, seemingly searching for something.  
Another massive lurch, and then the ground exploded.  
DarkWind was struck by a flying boulder, and they fell, to land, hard, on the ground. Pain shot through Kagome's leg, and she dimly wondered if she had broken it. Around them, the sound of the explosion seemed to go on and on, the sound of rocks shattering and breaking. Around them, large stones and boulders fell, thrown into the air by some powerful force.  
_~DarkWind!~  
~Are you hurt, Nushi?~  
~Just my leg, I think it's fine. You?~  
~I am little hurt.~_  
Behind her she heard Miroku scream as a large stone fell on him, striking him hard in the shoulder. She turned to see him clutch his shoulder.  
The ground beneath them seemed to dance and pitch, rising and falling. No one could rise, not even Izumi.  
It seemed to go on forever.

Kagome noticed it was growing quieter long before the ground seemed to stop moving about. The great rumbling was dying down, the smaller rocks in front of her face stopped pitching about.  
Slowly, warily, she looked up, looking around.  
Her friends were slowly rising to their feet, looking around, holding their weapons, ready for another attack.  
She turned to Miroku, "Your shoulder."  
Miroku was still clutching it, and winced, "Bruised badly, I think, but not broken."  
"Nushi! Look!"  
Everyone turned to where DarkWind was pointing. A huge hill had burst up from the ground in the center of the plain. The edges of the hill were sharp and cragged as freshly cut rock gleamed in the setting sunlight. Small pubbles and rocks cascaded down the side, dust nearly obliterating everything.  
"Now what?" Mikado growled.  
They stood in the shadow of the hill, gazing up at the summit. All around them, everything grew quiet.  
Nothing moved. Nothing spoke.  
The sun slipped down below the horizon.  
Kagome looked up at the stars as they came out overhead. They seemed to distant, so far away. So uncaring.  
The shadows gathered and began to move again, moving towards the assembled group of human soldiers. Bodies littered the ground, and many of the soldiers were openly running away, screaming. Those that ran were cut down by shadows that grew out of the ground.  
Izumi hissed her anger, and picked up her naganata again, preparing to go after the shadows again.  
A scream cut through the air.  
Everyone turned, shocked. Kagome suddenly felt a hand grab her arm. She turned, expecting to see DarkWind beside her, and saw InuYasha instead. His wide golden eyes were locked on whatever had made that sound, but he grasped her arm tightly, keeping her close.  
She turned back, to see a massive creature crawl out of the fissure in the ground.  
It was larger than a man, but similar to one in appearance. It wore strange armor of a dark green metal, unlike anything Kagome had ever seen before. In one hand it carried a cruel looking sword, horribly hooked at the end for ripping and tearing. It's face couldn't be seen behind the mask, a mask that resembled a dragon's face, all teeth. The air around it seemed to be rippling, as if it were burning with heat.  
Mikado called out, her voice hurt, "_Izumi!"_  
"I know," Izumi said, breathless and weak, "I know."  
"What is it?" InuYasha called to her. He turned to Izumi, blinking when he saw the look of terror on the woman's face.  
"Izumi? _What is it?"_  
Izumi seemed dazed, and took a weak breath, "Rorantan."  
"Ro-_what_?"  
"Rorantan," Mikado said, and her eyes were wide as well, staring in shock at the creature that crawled out of the crack in the ground.  
"What the hell is a Rorantan? And are we going to just sit here and let it eat those people, or what?"  
Mikado took a deep breath, steadying herself, "Ro-Rorantan are unkillable, InuYasha."  
The hanyou blinked, "What?"  
"Nothing dead or alive has the power to kill one. Nothing in this world can kill one of them."  
There was silence.  
Kagome spoke softly, "But...you...you can..."  
Mikado shook her head violently, "They are known as Senmin-killers."  
Silence.  
Everyone turned to stare at Mikado, and Izumi.  
"What?" Miroku said lowly, "They...they can kill you? You and the lady Izumi?"  
"Easier than you could kill a child," Mikado said bitterly, as the monster lifted it's head and roared.  
_"How?"_  
"They absorb power," Izumi said faintly, staring at the Rorantan, face pale. "The more power you have, the easier it is to kill you. And they are too powerful for anything _less_ powerful than a Senmin. The very power that would enable us to kill it, makes it unkillable to us. But they can kill us very easily. Their weapons, you see. Their armor. We don't know what it's made of. Whatever it is, we cannot pierce it, nor block it."  
There was only silence. Again the monster lifted it's head, roaring a challenge.  
DarkWind stepped forward, "I will try."  
Kagome turned to him, shocked, "No!" just as Izumi shook her head, "No, DarkWind, not even you could kill this thing. You would only be destroyed in the process."  
DarkWind opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, as Kagome mentally told him to be quiet.  
"So what do we do?" Miroku asked.  
Izumi spoke faintly, "We wait. Wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun finally set.  
Izumi and the others remained where they were, encircled by shadows that writhed and rippled around them. Off to their extreme right, there was a large group of human soldiers, those that remained from General Hitsumura's army. They looked exhausted and bedraggled, weary and awaiting death.  
Between them rose the rocky hill, and the Rorantan, rippling with an ugly green glow like fire.  
Miroku, Kirara, InuYasha, Kagome, Kagura and Aratok sat on the ground, catching their breath. They were dusty and dirty, clothing ripped and torn here and there. Kagura had a score on one cheek, Aratok was missing some feathers from his wings. Kirara had a bald spot on her flank where something had cut her so close she lost hair and a little skin.  
Miroku's hair was mussed, looking worse for wear now that he no longer wore it in his neat ponytail. His pants were filty and torn, boots scuffed with a hole near one toe.  
Kirara lay next to him, eyes closed, trembling as she rested. Miroku lay a hand on her flank, and spoke lowly to her, easing the feline demon.  
InuYasha sat next to Kagome, and was checking her over for any wounds.  
"Honestly, InuYasha," Kagome said softly, "I'm ok. I hardly fought at all, really. DarkWind kept most everything at bay."  
"Yeah, well, humor me," he grumbled, checking her hands. Kagome closed her eyes. Even the small bit of fighting she had done tired her out, and she felt so hollow.  
"You didn't use that, did you?"  
She opened her eyes to see InuYasha. He nodded towards where the Shikon rested under her shirt, the string of it visible.  
Kagome shook her head, reaching up to touch the Shikon where it rested under her shirt, "No. I'm not sure I could control it yet."  
InuYasha nodded. He paused when he saw the golden chain lying against her neck, alongside the string for the Shikon. The golden chain that held the small golden sword pendant he had bought her, so long ago. He said nothing, but felt eased to see it there. She was still wearing it. That was something he could still hold onto.  
He looked up to see Mikado and Izumi talking. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something, but were keeping their voices low.  
The hanyou narrowed his eyes when he saw Sesshomaru standing slightly to one side, watching the two Senmin talking.  
_Why doesn't he leave? I doubt Sesshomaru's interested in saving humans. None of this is any of his business anyway!_  
He fell silent, troubled, as he remembered Sesshomaru looming over him and Izumi when they had been talking, demanding to know why Izumi seemed hurt, upset. He remember, suddenly, seeing Sesshomaru smiling..._smiling!_...at Izumi when his new attack had formed...and how quickly the smile had left his face when he thought Izumi had been wounded.  
_Kagome's been saying that Sesshomaru is having feelings for Izumi, but that...that can't be right. There's no __**way**__ that's right! Sesshomaru only cares about himself! Yeah, Izumi's beautiful and everything, but Sesshomaru's been around beautiful women before, he has to have! And the fact that Izumi has more power than him must be driving him crazy! There's no way, no __**way**__ Sesshomaru could be interested in Izumi!_  
The very thought made InuYasha feel ill.  
Now, as he watched, Mikado sighed, and turned, walking towards his friends, shaking her head, seemingly upset with something.  
Izumi stepped aside for a few moments, and went down on one knee, closing her eyes. InuYasha knew that pose as one Izumi took when talking to her Goddess, so looked away, to give her some privacy.

Izumi opened her eyes, feeling her heart grow heavy. Confusion and anger waged inside her. Anger at this battle, at the people who had died, anger at the Rorantan who threatened to kill everyone. Anger at the Shadows, who were poised to begin the attack on the soldiers again. And confusion at her Goddess.  
_"You must not get involved,"_ Amaterasu had instructed her, _"This battle is not yours."_  
_"If not mine, then whose?"_ Izumi asked, "_No one here can fight this creature, Mother Amaterasu."_  
_"Neither can you. Besides...I have given my word to Keimetsu. You will not get involved unless I say so. And I do not say so. Not yet."_  
Izumi stood, brushing the dirt and dust from her knees. She gazed at the tear in the skirt of her robe, and sighed at the blood.  
She lifted her head, looking around at the others. They all sat, tired and sore, talking lowly amongst themselves. And what was she to tell them? She was supposed to advise them, guide them. And could do nothing.  
Everything was falling away from her.  
She looked around at the shadows who still held their place, rippling and shifting, just beyond the burned ground where the Demon Lord's Corona had burned through them.  
Movement caught her eye, and she turned to see the Demon Lord standing to the side, away from the others. He stood perfectly still, like a silver statue, gazing up at the Rorantun, his cool gold eyes studying the creature.  
He looked so much like InuTashio that tears sprang to her eyes.  
_I miss you so much, my dearest friend. How I wish you were here, now, to give me hope and courage._  
She brushed away the tears with the heel of her hand, walking towards Sesshomaru.  
Standing beside him, she gazed at the Rorantan with loathing in her heart.  
"Where does this creature come from?" he asked, not turning his gaze from the creature.  
"A world very, very far removed from this one. That thing comes from a world with it's own gods and goddesses, following their own rules. They have no love or care for Senmin."  
Sesshomaru turned, and looked at her, "And they can truly kill Senmin? Even you?"  
Izumi sighed tiredly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Even I."  
He frowned. Izumi's face was dirty and covered in dust. Yet there were two cleaner spots around her eyes. Places where she had been crying, apparently.  
"And what will you do?"  
Izumi shrugged, and looked despondant, "Wait, as my Lady instructs me. Then, perhaps when it is time, I will be told to attack."  
Sesshomaru frowned, "You have just now said it can kill you."  
"Yes. But I don't see what else I can do. I can't let those shadow things kill any more humans. As soon as I move to stop them, the Rorantun will attack."  
Anger stirred in the Demon Lord, "What foolishness is this? Your Lady will waste your life on meaningless humans? I had thought a Goddess would be wiser than that."  
Izumi shook her head wearily, too tired to even get angry at him, "I am charged, Sesshomaru, with protecting humans. Those who are too weak to defend themselves against this darkness. I was charged to guide the Fate Breakers...your half brother and his friends...and to defend humans against the darkness."  
"Why? What matter if they all die?" Sesshomaru's voice grew harsh.  
"Because sometimes, Lord Sesshomaru, you do what is right even when it makes no sense. It is not right to allow humans to be slain by this darkness, just as it would be not right to allow a child to go to war against a Shogun."  
Sesshomaru's eyes were hard as he gazed at her, and she was surprised to see the heat of anger there. But she was too tired to want to try and puzzle it out.  
Sesshomaru gazed at her in silence, as the Roruntan let out another challenging roar. She was dirty and exhausted. There were circles under her eyes, her face pale, her long black hair framing the pale oval.  
He turned back, looking at the Rorantan, and placed a hand on the hilt of Tokijin, "Then I shall destroy it."  
Izumi blinked, taking a step forward, "What?"  
He scowled at her, "You obviously cannot fight it. So I suppose it is up to me to do so."  
Izumi lurched forward, and clamped both her hands down over his as it grasped the hilt of his sword, "_No!"_  
Sesshomaru looked at her.  
Izumi stared up at him, "Didn't you hear what I just said?! It can't be killed! It can destroy Senmin!"  
"I heard you." Sesshomaru didn't remove his hand from his sword hilt, but nor did he move from her.  
"Then what makes you think you can attack or kill it?"  
Sesshomaru's gold gaze studied her, "I am Sesshomaru. I will kill it...or it will kill me. Either way, we shall know if you are correct or not."  
"No! You can't do it! I forbid it!"  
A silver brow arched, an amused glint, "Forbid it? The Neutral One? I was under the impression you were not allowed to command me in any manner."  
"You don't understand! You can't do this! Lord Sesshomaru, promise me you won't do this foolish thing!"  
Sesshomaru turned slightly, facing her completely. He studied her face, curious, "Why should I promise you this?"  
Izumi shook her head, long black hair swaying, "Because I ask of you. No, I beg of you. Do not risk yourself this way."  
Sesshomaru fell silent, then spoke, "The Handmaiden of Amaterasu cannot command the Neutral One."  
Izumi clutched his hand in hers, "The Handmaiden does not command the Neutral One. _Izumi begs Sesshomaru_!"  
The creature roared behind them.  
Sesshomaru remained unmoving, looking down at Izumi, gold eyes moving over her face, searching. He slightly released his grip on the sword's hilt.  
Izumi released her hands, and was about to turn, when Sesshomaru startled her by turning one of his own hands, and catching up Izumi's. She stopped, looking back up at him with wide eyes.  
"Why does it matter to Izumi, what Sesshomaru does?" he asked, quietly.  
There was silence for a moment. Izumi's face paled for a second, then she spoke softly.  
"Because I have already lost too many friends, Lord Sesshomaru. I would grieve another."  
She pulled her hand from his, and turned, walking back towards where the others sat, talking.  
Sesshomaru watched her go, still feeling the touch of her hand in his. There had been another answer on her tongue, he felt sure of it. But she had found the other. Once again, she retreated behind her title of Handmaiden.  
Or had she?  
Sesshomaru turned, gazing back out over the shadows gathered, a snarl in his chest. He didn't understand her, couldn't read her, had no idea what her thoughts were. One minute he thought she meant one thing, then another.  
_And why in all the Hells did it MATTER?!_

Two hours passed, and then movement.  
"Look!" Kagome pointed, standing up.  
All around them, the shadows started to ripple. They seemed to be growing in size, lengthening, growing. Taller, they grew.  
With a ripple like a shudder, they all turned, and began to sweep towards the small assembled army of humans that huddled in the darkness, a single fire lit for light and comfort.  
InuYasha cursed as he heard the men start to scream in fear, "We can't just stand here, we have to do something!"  
Kagome turned to Izumi, looking towards the woman, as if for guidance. Surely she would know what to do.  
The sounds of battle started, screams and swords clashing. Izumi clenched her fists, her face white, biting her lower lip. Kagome suddenly realized Izumi didn't know what do to, how to help the people.  
She watched, as Izumi took a single step forward, as if she would run out towards the soldiers herself, try to stop them. She blinked, as she saw Lord Sesshomaru take a single step towards Izumi, catching her arm, pulling her to a stop. There was anger on the Demon Lord's face...anger and something else.  
_What do we DO!?_ Kagome cried, tears filling her eyes.

Miroku watched, horrified, as the shadows grew together, moving, sweeping forward like a black tide again. In the low light, the shadows seemed to devour everything. Everything they moved over, was obliterated, and horror filled him.  
_My dream!_ he thought in fear, _My dream!_  
His dream was coming true. Everything was being eaten before him. He had half feared it had been his WindTunnel, somehow out of control despite Izumi's assurances, pulling everything in. But now he saw it wasn't. It was the shadow. Engulfing everything.  
"_No!"_  
Light burst into being.  
Atop the rocky hill that had been born that very day, a single point of light. It burned, like a star fallen to earth.  
Miroku turned, as did the others standing near him.  
The light grew, rippling, growing, until it suddenly burst like an explosion. Golden light flashed out over the broken plain. A lone figure stood atop the hill.  
"_To me!"_ a voice cried out in the darkness, _"Rally to me! To me!"_  
The soldiers on the ground turned from the shadow, swarming back to that commanding voice, fighting their way back to what they could only pray was their salvation.  
The figure on the hill top leapt from the edge, falling down over the side, long golden and silver robes billowing out from brilliant armor.  
A sword, long and curved, flashed in the darkness, and a handful of shadows fell back.  
_"To me!"_ she called again, carving a path in the shadows before her.  
InuYasha stood, eyes wide. Around him everything seemed to slow down in a strange timeless place. As he watched the brilliant figure with the glowing sword fell on the shadows like an avenging bolt from the sun. Everytime the sword flashed outward, shadows screamed and died.  
Beside him, he heard Kagome's voice, weak and dazed, "That...InuYasha, that..."  
"I know," the hanyou croked.  
"It's Sango."

Her hair was long and unbound, swinging as she mowed her way through the shadows. The human soldiers fought their way back up towards the golden woman, taking refuge in the sunlight her sword brought to the night. Her armor was made of gold and silver, sunlight and moonlight, made by Celestial armorsmiths. A blood red sash encircled her waist, where several small daggers were tied. On her belt, the buckle was of a golden sunburst, glittering with light.  
InuYasha turned to Izumi, to demand some sort of explanation, but the utter shock on both her and Mikado's face told him they were as shocked as he was.  
To his right, out of the corner of his eye, InuYasha saw Miroku sink to his knees, and he sat on the ground, unable to speak. Kirara crouched next to him, green eyes on her former mistress as well. Swallowing weakly, Miroku raised a hand, and laid it on the feline's flank.  
"She's Celestial now," he whispered to Kirara, "She's undying, and in perfect grace."  
Kirara made a quiet sound.  
_"Back!"_ Sango called to the shadows, as the last of the human warriors raced past her, to fall, exhausted, on the ground. They huddled there, weak and beyond any help for themselves.  
Sango stood between them and the shadows, holding her sword out in a warding gesture.  
Beside Sesshomaru, Izumi stirred. She recognised the sword Sango carried. It was the one Amaterasu had Totasai prepare a while ago. Izumi herself had never known what it's use was going to be. Now she understood.  
A roar rang out.  
Izumi and the others turned to see the Rorantan moving. It thundered from where it had been standing, the ground quivering with each step.  
Sango turned, her beautiful brown eyes narrowing as the thing stomped nearer.  
_"You do not belong here,"_ Sango said, her voice ringing like a bell, _"Return from where you came, Dark One."_  
The Rorantan laughed, the sound muffled beneath it's helm, but it sounded like it came from a mouth with far too many teeth.  
"You cannot kill me," it laughed, "Nothing alive or dead can kill me!"  
Sango dropped the sword she carried, and pulled a dagger from her belt.  
Her voice carried over the darkness, _"Well and true.  
But I am neither alive nor dead."_  
The dagger in her hand gave a violent jump, both ends shooting outwards with a flash of light. InuYasha only had a second to realize the dagger had expanded into a spear, before Sango lunged forward, and buried the blade deep into the Rorantan's chest.  
The creature shuddered, and then screamed.  
Sango clutched the spear tightly, and thrust harder. The spear blade burst from the Rorantan's back, a spurt of green blood spraying outward. The Rorantan choked, grasping the spear shaft in his hands, as if trying to tug it loose.  
Sango yelled something, in a language her friends didn't know, and in her hands, the spear suddenly burst into flame.  
The Rorantan screamed again, staggering backward from Sango. It continued to scream, turning this way and that, staggering around, as if trying to get away from the spear embedded in it's chest.  
Suddenly, the Rorantan burst into flames itself, a brilliant green flame, shooting up towards the dark sky. It burned with a ferocity that almost blinded those looking on.  
Sango stood, watching, as the Rorantan burned before her, rippling and shrieking. It staggered back another step, and faltered, falling to it's knees.  
With a loud groan, it fell over onto it's face, and lay still, burning.  
Sango turned from the burning creature, looking back at the gathered group of soldiers huddled on the ground. They stared at her as if she were a goddess herself.  
_"Go back to your camp,"_ Sango instructed, _"The Shadows ebb. It is over."_  
Around them all, the shadows were falling back, sinking back into the great crack in the ground, chittering nervously, angry they had been sent back.  
InuYasha stood, watching as Izumi walked towards Sango. The taller woman stood, looking down at the young woman, smiling softly. Sango smiled back. InuYasha was struck just how similar to Izumi Sango did look, and he wondered that he had never seen it before. The eyes. They were so similar around the eyes.  
"And so," Izumi said softly, "You are neither alive nor dead. My Mother Amaterasu was very wise when she took you to the Celestial Palace. There she kept you in a perfect state. Ready to deal with the Rorantan when it came."  
Sango smiled, "_Just so."_  
"And now," Izumi said gently, "I have a great offer for you."  
Around them, dust blew over the ground, over the bodies of those that had been slain. Luckily, there were few, but there were still bodies of humans who had not survived.  
"You know there are supposed to be three Handmaidens." Izumi said softly, "You agreed to face this enemy when asked. You showed not just courage, but grace and kindness in calling the humans to you for safety.  
Amaterasu offers you the choice of becoming the third Handmaiden."  
InuYasha swallowed hard. Sango stood like a beacon of light in the darkness, a single point of light in a world filled with shadow. She shone like the sun. How fitting, she would become a Handmaiden.  
Sango paused, and spoke, "_This is a great choice you offer me, and a great honor. Few will be given such a choice. But..."_  
She turned, and looked down over at her friends, standing there, looking up at her. Miroku, kneeling on the ground, weak and spent.  
Sango smiled, _"I know the price you offer, Handmaiden Izumi. And I will not be parted from them. For I would miss them greatly, in all the years I stand."_  
"Yes," Izumi said softly, "You will."  
Sango looked back at Izumi, _"Then I honourably decline your offer, and the offer of your Goddess. I will remain simply Sango."_  
"No," Izumi smiled, "Never simply anything."  
Izumi reached out, and laid a hand upon Sango's head. Sango closed her eyes, bowing her head.  
The light around Sango fluttered, and then faded. The Celestial Armor she wore flickered, and vanished, to be replaced by a simple white linen shift, much like a sleeping gown.  
Sango gave a sigh, leaning forward.  
To InuYasha's horrified eyes, a brilliant crimson splotch appeared in the front of her gown, seeping through, and she sagged in Izumi's arms.  
"_No!"_  
Miroku was on his feet, racing towards the two women. He leapt the rocks and boulders in his way, racing to their side, "Please not again, no. Please."  
Izumi gently turned Sango, depositing her in Miroku's arms, and spoke gently, "She shall not die, Miroku, so ease your fears. She is badly wounded, yes, and needs healing. She has been returned to a point just after being struck, but Amaterasu has ensured she will not die.  
Take her, now, and carry her away to a place where she can rest, and heal. And love her, Miroku. For it is not often Amaterasu bends such rules, and she is a gift."  
Uttering a short sob, Miroku gathered an unconsious Sango up in his arms. Kirara was by his side in seconds, mewling desperately.  
"To the camp, Kirara," Miroku said, breathless, as he gently laid Sango across the feline's back, and clambered up behind, "hurry."  
Kirara lunged into the air.  
InuYasha looked at Izumi, emotions warring inside him. Sango, Sango was back. Alive, and back. He felt as if his stomach were filled with birds, all flying and flapping.  
But he was also angry. Had Sango been taken from them for this? Was this why she had died? Couldn't they have been told?  
As he was trying to form words in his mind, to try and speak them, the sky above them opened up, and it began to pour.  
"Rain!" Kagura cried.  
Aratok flicked his wings, "Likely not a great deal to fall, but now any is good."  
"Come, InuYasha," Izumi said, coming to stand beside him, "Let's go back to the camp."  
He looked at her, and nodded.

The sun rose in the morning, bright and hot. The rain that had fallen the night before had already been sucked eagerly into the ground, but it had managed to wash the dust from the trees and brush, and the world seemed greener.  
Sango had not awoken for any length of time, just enough to drink a small sip of water from Miroku's bottle, and fall asleep again, but Izumi had promised them she would not die. Rest would ensure she healed. It might be time before she was up and around, as it still was a horrible wound. But she would not die.  
Miroku, and Kirara, were content to just sit beside her, and watch her sleep. Kirara had reverted to her tiny form, and lay curled under the blanket, tucked tightly to her side. Even under the blanket, her purring was loud.  
InuYasha watched them, smiling slightly. It was good. His clan was back together. As it should be.  
He told Kagome he was going for a quick walk, and would be back soon.  
Out of sight of the group, he broke into a run.  
Trees and brush flashed past him as he ran, almost blindly. He needed distance from his friends, needed privacy.  
He was sure they wouldn't want to see what he was going to do.  
After running for what he considered an hour, he slowed, moving until he found a good sized clearing. There was no smell of humans, demons, or anything.  
He was alone.  
InuYasha lifted his head to the sky.  
_"AMATERASU!"_  
His voice echoed over the forest, moving into the deep places.  
_"Amaterasu!"_ his anger welled up in him, threatening to overwhelm him, to blind him, _"Show yourself! Show your face!"_  
Silence. He turned in place, casting his fury outward.  
_"You call us your soldiers! And you won't even speak to me? Get down here and face me!"_  
"You do not have to yell, InuYasha."  
He spun in place to see her standing there, slightly behind him.  
InuYasha had only seen Amaterasu once before, when he had been seeing into the past. Then, as now, Amaterasu looked strange to him. A very tall, slender woman, the Sun Goddess looked to be about 7 ft tall, or more. unnaturally slender, as if she didn't have, or need, the interior organs a human or demon did. Her eyes were golden, but unlike InuYasha's. Hers were a reddish gold, and gave him the impression they were actually on fire. Her clothing was a burnished gold, a long gown that fell to the ground. Her pupils seemed more oval than round, and her hands were thin. Long fingers seemed to have two extra knuckles in them, allowing them to bend into almost a perfect circle.  
She stood, watching him calmly, not seemingly put out that a mortal had demanded she leave her Celestial Palace.  
InuYasha stood glaring at her, trembling with his anger.  
"Was all this planned? Did you have Sango killed just so you could kill that thing when it came? _Did you let us suffer her loss without telling us she was returning?!"_  
Amaterasu studied him in silence for a second before speaking, "No. Sango's death was not my doing. Nor did I know it was going to happen. It _did_ happen, though, and I took advantage of it."  
InuYasha's fangs flashed in the morning light, _"Without telling us!? Don't you know what it did to us? What it did to Miroku!?"_  
"I know, yes."  
_"Why the hell didn't you tell us!?"_  
Amaterasu spoke calmly, "Because thoughts can be stolen from minds, InuYasha. Unknowningly. Even Izumi did not know what I was planning, for even her thoughts might have been stolen. And if someone else knew, things might have happened differently. The few people who carry a secret, the safer it is."  
"Yeah? Well carry this with you: _I quit!_ I'm not doing this anymore! Find yourself someone else! Find another patsy to suffer for you! You let my mother die! You refused to let Izumi raise me! You're supposed to be helping us, helping this world, yet all I see is how you're letting evil happen!"  
"InuYasha," Amaterasu said gently, "I know you do not understand. Your anger is right, and just. But there are rules both I and Keimetsu must follow. In some cases, pain must be felt, in order to ensure the right path is taken."  
"Tell it to someone else," he snarled, "I'm through."  
He turned, and started to walk away, slicing at a tree as he passed it.  
Behind him, Amaterasu spoke calmly, "Have you ever wondered about your coloring?"  
InuYasha stopped, and spun, angry, "What?"  
Amaterasu had not moved, just stood there, watching him, "Have you ever wondered about your coloring?"  
"My...what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Silver hair. Golden eyes. You. Your father. Sesshomaru.  
Your ancestors carried it as well. Many generations back."  
"So what?"  
Amaterasu lightly gestured to herself, her clothing, of silver and gold.  
"You wear the colors of the sun."  
InuYasha paused, watching her warily, "So?"  
Amaterasu walked towards him, almost floating, her feet unseen under the hem of her gown, "Many generations back, your family was blessed with the colors of the sun. As a sign. A sign you would be soldiers at my call, when needed."  
InuYasha goggled at her for a second, then burst out laughing. He rudely grinned at her.  
"Do you think I give a single shit about that? I'm no one's _soldier_."  
"And yet," Amaterasu said quietly, "A hanyou has often protected humans in his travel. Even before befriending those he came to love."  
Silence. Warily, InuYasha watched her.  
"You carry the colors of the sun, InuYasha, _my_ colors, because you will do what is right, regardless of who you claim to be. Because that is who you are. I did not make you a soldier for the side of the light. You will always choose that, because that is who you are. I merely blessed your bloodline with my colors as a sign that I approve."  
"Well," InuYasha snarled, "Isn't that _big_ of you."  
Amaterasu watched him again in silence for a second, then spoke again, "I pledge you this, then, son of InuTashio. Never will I toy with your love of your friends. I cannot promise you I will advise you on every choice that is made, but I will remove from you any unnecessary grief I can."  
InuYasha snorted.  
Amaterasu spoke, her voice strong, "And I promise you this, InuYasha Half-Demon, son of InuTashio, charge of Izumi. That when this is over...when all is said and done...your reward will be greater than anything you could ever imagine."  
InuYasha watched her, still wary. After a second, he spoke.  
"I'll never trust you fully. You know that."  
"I do," Amaterasu said simply, "That is your nature."  
Narrowing his eyes, he studied her for a second, then turned, and broke into a run, heading back to the camp, back to his friends. Back to his life.  
Behind him, Amaterasu watched him go. She smiled, and tilting her head back, laughed softly, amused, and with great fondness.  
She vanished in a flicker of sunlight.

END


End file.
